As The Lab Turns
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE - You never know what's going to happen next in the lives of our CSIs, especially when we delve into their personal lives and add a little hint of soap...opera that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them, but as always I'll buy coffee for George and Jorja, and just because yesterday was George's birthday, I'll buy cake too.

**Author's Note:** I had this random idea and then when I heard that Tarantino was going to direct the season finale and had come up with part of the storyline which was going to give us a cliffhanger as a CSI is injured and we won't know the outcome until the next season (or after contract talks are concluded) I had to write this. It's intended as a stand alone, but I might be convinced to keep it going…oh, and did I mention that this is a parody?

* * *

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns':**

_"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Grissom looked at Sophia expectantly and then smiled as a smile spread across her face._

* * *

_"I'll make you a fabulous dinner." Warrick had a sexy smile on his face as he watched the expression on Catherine's face._

_"I'll take your action." Catherine looked pleased with the prospect of dinner alone with Warrick Brown._

* * *

"Grissom, do you have a minute?" Sophia stood in Grissom's doorway, her shoulder resting against the doorframe. 

He peered at her over the rim of his glasses and a sort of half smile pulled at his lips. "Come in." As Sophia closed the door behind her, Grissom looked at her a bit quizzically.

"We need to talk." She sat down opposite him and pursed her lips together as a serious expression overtook her face.

His mind zipped through all the cases they'd worked together at lightning speed and he was at a loss for what she might want to talk about.

"We have a problem." Sophia seemed to be hedging around whatever was on her mind.

Grissom's brow furrowed and he leaned back in his chair. "What's the problem?" He was trying to maintain the most supervisory expression possible.

Sophia looked him in the eye and cut to the chase. "I'm pregnant."

Grissom's eyes widened visibly and he choked out a response. "I'm sorry?"

Sophia looked intently at him. "I said, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

As images flashed through Grissom's mind of a dinner that had turned into quite a bit more a little less than two months previous he felt his throat constrict. They had agreed that while the whole experience was exhilarating and incredibly satisfying that it probably wasn't a very good idea to repeat it and they hadn't talked about it since.

"Grissom." Sophia could see that the news she had just delivered came as quite a shock, but she also reasoned that neither one of them had bothered to take any precautions, so the risk had been there.

"Mine?" Grissom looked confused, somewhat hopeful that this was all a bad dream. He hadn't intended to sleep with Sophia, but there was something about her that he found mesmerizing, and she looked so much like Teri.

Sophia nodded succinctly. "Yes."

"Oh." His brows arched and the color drained from his face as Grissom tipped a little further back in his chair, a little too far. He passed out as he tumbled backwards onto the floor.

Sophia sprang from her chair, whipping her cell phone off of her belt as she rounded the desk. "Gil." He didn't seem injured, just in shock. She punched in 9-1-1. "Yes, this is CSI Curtis, I need a medic unit at the crime lab in Gil Grissom's office." She paused as the dispatcher verified the information. "Yes, he seems to have lost consciousness.

* * *

Catherine couldn't help but smile as Warrick opened his door with a bottle of wine in hand and his shirt completely unbuttoned. "Am I catching you at a bad time?" She arched her brows suggestively, knowing full well that he was expecting her. 

Warrick let out a soft chuckle and drank in her low cut snugly fitting halter-top and the jeans that seemed to hug her in all the right places. "Oh, I think you caught me at a very good time."

Catherine made no attempt to hide the fact that she was admiring the well-defined muscles on his chest and wondered to herself just how well defined the rest of him was. "So what's on the menu?"

Warrick opened the door wide to let her in. "A little wine, a little dinner, and then maybe some dessert." By the way he was looking at her, he made it abundantly clear exactly what he wanted for dessert.

Catherine offered him a sultry smile. "You know what they say. Life's short, have dessert first." She stepped towards him as he shut the door.

"Mmm, now that's a good idea." Warrick replied in a silken voice before he stepped towards her, setting the bottle of wine down on the entry table as he pulled her roughly against him and seized her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Catherine groaned into his mouth and gripped his open shirt as she returned it with equal fervor.

* * *

"What are the medics here for?" Sara glanced over at Greg and Nick whom she was working with on her current case. 

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Nick gave Sara an empathetic glance, knowing that the last person she was interested in seeing was Hank Pedigrew. "I'll go check it out. I need some more coffee anyway."

Sara flashed him a grateful smile and as he left the layout room she realized that she'd missed working with him and Warrick and the way they all seemed to work together so seamlessly.

* * *

"Grissom, can you hear me?" Hank was trying to rouse the nightshift supervisor from his unconscious state, but every time Grissom's eyes fluttered open, he'd focus on Sophia and close them again. A perplexed looking Hank glanced at Sophia. "Any idea what triggered this?" 

In a low voice Sophia spoke to Hank. "I told him that I'm pregnant."

A realization dawned on Hank's face and he let out a soft chuckle. "I think he'll probably be fine as soon as the shock wears off."

Neither one of them saw Nick standing just outside Grissom's office in the hallway with a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick had given up all pretenses of wine and dinner, having left a trail of clothing as they ended up on the floor in front of the couch tangled together under an afghan. Warrick had pulled it off of the sofa to cover them up as they came down from orbit. 

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Catherine let out a soft groan as she leaned up and nuzzled Warrick's neck.

He let out a chuckle and pulled her closer. "Not nearly as long as I have."

A deep throaty laugh escaped from Catherine. "Don't bet on it."

* * *

"So what was it? Hodges get food poisoning or something?" Greg quipped as Nick walked back into the layout room. 

"Uh, no." Nick glanced at Sara and tried to put a smile on his face. "Hey, Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She glanced at him and registered the abnormally forced smile, furrowing her brows immediately. "Sure."

Nick gestured towards the hallway.

Sara slipped off of her stool and moved towards the doorway.

Greg looked at his two coworkers curiously. "Don't mind me, I'm just working on the case here."

As Nick and Sara slipped out into the hallway, Sara looked at him earnestly. "Nick, what is it?"

Nick shook his head and glanced down the hallway. "Not here. C'mon." He grabbed her arm and propelled her along with him to the stairwell that led to the roof.

Despite her best attempts, Nick would not tell Sara anything until they were standing on the roof looking out over the parking lot. Before he could say anything, Sara noticed Hank wheeling Grissom on a gurney towards a medic unit with a panicky looking Sophia trailing along with him. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Nick. "What is it?"

Nick just cut to the chase. "Sophia's pregnant."

Sara looked confused. "So why is Grissom the one on the gurney?" Her eyes widened as she realized that Nick really didn't need to answer that question.

"I overheard her telling Hank that Grissom passed out when she told him." Nick's tone was gentle. He knew that she had held a torch for their boss for a long time.

"I'm fine." Sara didn't look fine. "I mean, it's shocking, but I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm over him."

Nick looked doubtful. "Sara."

Sara's eyes snapped up and locked with his. "Really, I am. I'm just a little shocked that's all. I never thought he'd date a subordinate."

Nick stepped over and put his hands on her shoulders and gave her an apologetic expression. "You know he was always a fool about you. Anyone with half a brain could see that you're worth risking everything for."

Sara's face registered surprise. "What are you saying, Nick?" She had always found Nick attractive, she had just never thought he'd be interested in her.

"Just that he's an idiot." Nick had a moment of clarity as he realized this probably wasn't the moment to declare some undying devotion to a woman that didn't seem to be quite over another man who had just found out he was going to be a father by another woman.

Sara smiled softly knowing that he was lying through his teeth. "He is, isn't he."

* * *

**Several Days Later:**

"Grissom, this is serious." Conrad Ecklie had his fingers pressed together as he regarded his nemesis from across the table. "You not only slept with a subordinate, you got her pregnant. Now not only do I have to file misconduct charges against you both, we're going to be a CSI short in a few months."

Grissom looked visibly sick. He had never intended to risk his career, but after too much alcohol and a libido that hadn't been satisfied in quite a while, he was reaping the consequences of throwing all caution to the wind.

"I have no choice but to suspend you and when you come back, if you come back, you're looking at a demotion." As much as Ecklie wanted to take a measure of glee from Grissom's misfortune, he was jealous that Grissom had snagged Sophia so easily.

* * *

"Wow." Sara looked at Nick in disbelief. Ecklie had made him acting nightshift supervisor until Grissom's fate could be decided and Greg had been moved to swing shift. 

"I'm sure it's just temporary, Sar. I don't really want to be a supervisor. I'd rather be in the field." Nick knew that Sara was envious. After getting the non-promotion, Sara had seemed somewhat put out.

"Do you think Catherine will get nights?" Sara really didn't relish the idea of working under Catherine's direction. It was no secret that the two women butted heads.

"I don't know. She seems pretty happy with the shift she has." Nick replied.

Sara furrowed her brow. "Actually, she seems pretty happy period these days."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

Muffled sounds were coming from Catherine's office as Greg meandered down the hall in search of Warrick. The two were working on a case together and Greg had just gotten the sample results back. He knocked on Catherine's door and when he didn't hear a reply he opened the door and nearly fainted from shock at the sight before him.

Warrick was sitting in the chair behind Catherine's desk with Catherine straddling his lap and from what Greg could see with the strategically placed desk in the way and the disheveled clothing, the pair was clearly having more than a work related meeting.

Their secret might have been safe too as Greg began to close the door if Ecklie hadn't walked up just then.

* * *

**A Week Later:**

"I can't believe it." Grissom was muttering to himself as he wandered out to his SUV. He had not only been demoted, he was going to be a father and he had just been rebuffed by Sara, having finally garnered the courage to ask her out to dinner. "It really is too late."

He wasn't paying attention as he paused just in front of his Denali, trying to remember which pocket he had put his keys in. The driver of the VW Bug wasn't paying attention either.

* * *

"Pretty nice digs here, Nick." Sara smirked as she closed the door to Nightshift Supervisor Stokes' office. 

Nick smirked back at her, trying to hide his appreciation for the blouse she was wearing. "I guess it's not bad."

Sara arched her brows at him and walked around the desk. "Comfy?"

He arched his brows back at her. "It's a very sturdy chair."

"Oh, really." Sara feigned innocence as she straddled his lap. "Well, let's just see about that."

Nick didn't give it a second thought as he felt her lips connect with his. He just gave himself over to the sensation and then let out a groan as he felt her hands slide under his shirt.

* * *

The VW Bug stopped, but only after it had hit Grissom, sending him flying about twenty feet. The panic stricken driver raced over to him and screamed. "Someone call 9-1-1!" 

**The End? Tune in next week for the next episode of 'As The Lab Turns'…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns':**

_The VW Bug stopped, but only after it had hit Grissom, sending him flying about twenty feet. The panic stricken driver raced over to him and screamed. "Someone call 9-1-1!"_

* * *

"Well aside from a broken pelvis, a dislocated hip, three broken ribs, a lacerated lung, a dislocated shoulder, a nasty bump on the head, and being in a coma, he's in perfect physical health." The too young, too suave and sophisticated looking doctor informed Sophia. 

Sophia nodded in understanding and sank into a chair in the waiting room. "Thank you, doctor."

"How long do you think he'll have to be in the hospital?" Homicide detective Jim Brass queried with his best investigative expression.

"Too early to say, really." The doctor nodded seriously.

"But he'll be ok?" Greg looked somewhat panic stricken at the thought that his mentor was so seriously injured.

Sophia reached over and gave Greg a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Greg had a clenched jaw as he regarded Sophia. He obviously had something on his mind that had nothing to do with Grissom's condition.

The exchange went unnoticed by Brass as he returned his attention to the doctor. "Let me know as soon as he's awake."

* * *

"No, Catherine, it _is _a serious infraction. You and Brown were getting it together on company time on company premises. The demotion stands, and so does your return to the nightshift." Ecklie narrowed his gaze at her from across his desk. "For now, CSI Stokes will remain the shift supervisor." 

"For now?" Catherine arched a brow at Ecklie in hopes that she could find some way to negotiate a return to her previous status.

Ecklie had a conspiratorial look on his face. "I might be moved to reconsider given the right circumstance." He arched both brows at her and pursed his lips together as he left that hanging between them.

Catherine seemed to be catching on to what he was inferring, but she wasn't sure she liked it. "The right circumstance."

Ecklie smirked. "I help you, you help me. An exchange between friends if you will." The expression on his face left little doubt about what he was implying.

"And if I don't?" Catherine just wanted to consider all of her options.

Ecklie leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk. "Well then I hope you like working under Stokes." He looked down at a file to indicate that the conversation was over.

Catherine's voice was thick and sultry. "I'd rather work under you." The way she was looking at Ecklie made it abundantly clear that she was going to take him up on his offer. It was the only way she was going to be able to work her way up the ladder and get his job someday so she could sleep with whomever the hell she wanted to without repercussions. She only hoped that Warrick would understand that she was doing it for them.

* * *

"Sara, this is getting to be a habit with you." Nick gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Sara worked her magic from where she was kneeling underneath his desk. 

She paused for a moment. "Well you once told me that you should always try and please your supervisor and I know how much you like this."

"Oh, yeah." Nick let out a moan and almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. His eyes snapped open and he tried to regain a measure of composure even as Sara was doing her best to distract him.

"Nick." Warrick stood there with a stoic expression on his face. "You gonna help me with that car, or should I get started?" Warrick wasn't really thrilled to have one of his best friends as his supervisor given the circumstances surrounding the promotion.

"I'll be there in a minute, I, uh…" Nick began blinking rapidly. "I'm just trying to get something out of my eye." As much as he was enjoying Sara's magical touch, he sure as hell hoped Warrick couldn't see her under his desk.

"Alright." Warrick looked at Nick oddly, but closed the door as he left, just shaking his head. "I think this supervisor thing is getting to him."

As soon as the door closed, Nick whimpered. "Sara, you're cruel."

"And you love it." She concluded with a smirk as she crawled out from underneath his desk.

* * *

Sophia regarded Greg with some trepidation. "What are you so upset about?" She knew that Grissom wasn't the reason that he was scowling at her. 

"You slept with him to get back at me, didn't you?" Greg had an accusatory look on his face.

Sophia looked uncomfortable as she tried to rationalize her actions. "It just happened."

Greg looked hurt. "What about us? I thought we had something special."

Sophia reached for Greg's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We do have something special. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was angry that you went out with Mia."

Greg snorted out a scoff. "I did not 'go out' with Mia. We had dinner."

"Well I had dinner with Grissom." Sophia countered.

Greg arched a brow at her. "Well my dinner with Mia didn't end up between the sheets."

Sophia let out a frustrated sigh and then looked over at Greg again. "There's something else that you should know."

Greg looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Sophia studied Greg to measure his reaction.

Greg's eyes widened and then a smile broke out across his face. "I'm going to be a father?" He pulled Sophia into a hug and then just as quickly released her with a look of disdain on his face. "Or is Grissom going to be a father?"

Sophia suddenly looked ill. "I don't know."

* * *

"I think it's sort of ironic, don't you?" Mia commented to Warrick as she studied his profile. They had run into each other in the break room and were waiting for a pot of coffee to finish brewing. 

Warrick let out a half-hearted laugh. "I guess so. World famous entomologist struck by VW Bug."

Mia looked at him with some concern. "You doing ok? You don't seem quite yourself lately."

Warrick didn't immediately respond. "It's complicated."

Mia rested her hip against the counter. "You mean about you and Catherine." As much as they had tried to keep it quiet, rumors had spread around the lab at lightning speed.

Warrick glanced over. "What did you hear?" He felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Mia smirked in an effort to keep her smile at bay. "Greg told me that he walked in on you two. Sounded pretty kinky."

Warrick groaned and then chuckled. "Well, I guess there's no keeping that cat in the bag."

Mia edged a little closer to Warrick and looked at him with a sexy smile. "So, just how serious is this thing between you two?"

Warrick looked a little surprised, but immediately recognized the look on her face and reasoned that what Catherine didn't know Catherine didn't need to know. "Depends."

Mia arched both brows. "On what?" She was hopeful that he would pick up on her unspoken suggestion.

Warrick's tone was soft and sexy. "On you." She was an attractive woman and he had entertained a few fantasies about her.

Mia responded in a breathy tone. "I get off in a half hour."

"Or we could get off now." Warrick's looked at her suggestively. "Your place?"

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to see things my way, Catherine." Ecklie was out of breath. He had not had anyone give him that kind of run for his money in a long time. He had often thought about Catherine in a less than professional manner, but he had never been in the position until now to do something about it. 

Catherine smirked as she buttoned the last button on her blouse. "So when can I expect a little payback?" She loathed Ecklie, but her ambitions were important enough to her to make a few sacrifices. She reasoned that giving Ecklie a little release now and then could only enhance her career track as long as he was her boss.

Ecklie grinned at her in a lecherous sort of way. "It's going to take at least a few weeks, and it would help if we could find something to pin on Stokes."

Catherine smoothed out her hair. "You just leave that to me." She knew Nick well and knew that he had a few weaknesses. She had seen the way he looked at Sara. Now if she could just get the two of them together and then get them to do something compromising at work, she was home free. That is if she could convince Sara that Nick was worth going after.

* * *

"Sara, it really isn't necessary." Nick let out a frustrated sigh. On the one hand, he was enjoying himself, but on the other, he wondered in the back of his mind just why Sara had become so attentive to him over the last few weeks when she'd never responded to his flirting before. 

"But, Nick, it's the least I can do. I mean, you've been giving me great cases to work on and I'm sure it's only going to advance my career. Grissom wouldn't do that, he was always too concerned with whether I would take things the wrong way." Sara insisted. Nick was the only one, it seemed, who was on Ecklie's good side and she needed his help if she was ever going to become a shift supervisor.

"But I really don't need a back massage in the middle of shift." He grunted from where he was laying face down on the couch of his office, which had formerly been Grissom's.

"But you're so tense." Sara continued massaging his back through his shirt as she sat perched on his butt.

"That's because if someone walked in, we'd get suspended." Nick explained even though he was thoroughly enjoying the experience. He had fantasized more than a few times about this very scenario, although in his dream neither one of them had been dressed. And even though they'd already fully crossed that delicate line of friendship on a number of occasions, it had only happened once in the office and even then, they'd almost been caught.

"But you're the supervisor." Sara retorted as she kneaded his shoulders.

"So were Grissom and Catherine, and you can see what it did for them." Nick protested.

Sara let out a harrumph. "Fine, but we're not done. After shift we'll just finish this at my place." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And I'm pretty sure that clothing is optional."

* * *

Catherine had just left Ecklie's office and was heading off in search of Warrick when she saw him making his way out of the front doors of the lab looking awfully cozy with Mia. Quirking an eyebrow, she followed from a distance and when she got to the door she noticed them climb into the same vehicle. She narrowed her gaze and determined that Mia was not going to steal Warrick from her, and she would do whatever she had to, to keep that from happening.

* * *

"So you don't know who the father is?" Greg couldn't believe his ears. 

Sophia shook her head sadly. "No, I don't." She bit her lower lip a bit nervously. "And as long as we're on the subject, there's one more possibility."

Greg's eyes widened at the thought that not only had she cheated on him, but with more than one man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_"But you're the supervisor." Sara retorted as she kneaded his shoulders._

_"So were Grissom and Catherine, and you can see what it did for them." Nick protested._

_Sara let out a harrumph. "Fine, but we're not done. After shift we'll just finish this at my place." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And I'm pretty sure that clothing is optional."_

* * *

"Sara, I need to get something straight here." Nick furrowed his brow at Sara. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Right now?" They were in her bed, tangled in the sheets and until Nick had made that comment, things had been going along rather nicely.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh. As much as he was enjoying 'the moment', he really needed a few things cleared up so he could enjoy it even more. "Yeah, right now."

"What is it?" Sara looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

Nick just cut to the chase. "Why are you with me? I mean, we've flirted for over four years and until I got promoted nothing ever came of it."

She smirked. "I can think of a couple of reasons."

Nick arched a brow inquisitively.

Sara continued. "Until that day on the roof I had no idea that you had a thing for me."

Nick almost protested.

"Don't deny it, Nick. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't true." Sara looked amused.

Nick chuckled. "Ok, you got me."

"Besides, I kind of have a thing for you." She admitted.

Nick grinned.

"Can we get back to what we were doing now?" She leaned up and kissed him. "Until this happened I hadn't had sex in nearly five years and I'm making up for lost time."

"Yes, ma'am." Nick's lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Now let me get this straight. Sophia's pregnant and you might be the father." Warrick looked at Greg skeptically.

"Yes." Greg replied a bit exasperated. "Only it might be Grissom or some other guy."

"Sophia?" Warrick was having a hard time picturing Sophia Curtis as the kind of woman that would juggle that many men.

"Yes." Greg let out a weary sigh. "I guess I should have taken Mia up on her offer."

Warrick's eyes went wide for a moment and then he regained his composure. Suddenly he wasn't sure that his encounter with Mia had been all that flattering and worth risking his relationship with Catherine over. "Mia?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, we had dinner a few months back and she suggested we go back to her place and watch a movie. I didn't think Sophia would like it, so I turned Mia down."

Warrick had to restrain a chuckle. He reasoned after how direct Mia had been about hitting on him that if she wanted to get Greg into bed, she certainly wouldn't use a line about watching a movie. "I'm sure things will work out, man."

"I don't know." Greg shook his head. "Maybe I should just ask out Mia."

* * *

"Catherine, you're going to give me a heart attack." Conrad Ecklie was seriously winded. He had definitely underestimated Catherine's skill. 

"Oh, and I'm just getting started." Catherine had a wicked smile on her face. She had yet to shed an article of clothing and Ecklie was ready to keel over.

"A few more weeks of this and maybe we can talk about getting you back where you belong." Ecklie huffed out between breaths.

* * *

**Another Day Later**

"Welcome back, Mr. Grissom." The too young, too suave looking doctor regarded Grissom who had just woken up from his coma.

Grissom blinked at the doctor. "I got hit by a bug."

"Yes, you did." The doctor replied, smiling far too wide.

"Grissom." Sophia stood next to the doctor looking at Grissom expectantly.

Grissom furrowed his brow in confusion. "Who are you?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Warrick looked at Catherine quizzically as he walked into the layout room. 

She pursed her lips together as she regarded Warrick. "We need to talk."

"About?" Warrick hoped to hell that Catherine hadn't found out about his little trip over to Mia's place.

"Let's go in Grissom's I mean Nick's office." She didn't want to have anyone overhear what she had to say.

"Isn't he in there?" Warrick hadn't seen Nick for a while and just assumed that he was doing paperwork.

"Ah, no, actually, I think he and Sara are out working on a double in the desert." Catherine replied, wanting to get Warrick alone as soon as possible.

"Lead the way." Warrick gestured towards the hallway and briefly wondered why Nick seemed to always want to work with Sara when in the past he'd always wanted to work solo.

He didn't have much time to think because as soon as the door was closed, Catherine pulled him with her towards the desk. "I need you, Warrick." She gripped the front of his shirt as she perched on the desk and kissed him for all she was worth.

Warrick pushed her down on the desk and decided to just let nature take its course. If she had heard about Mia, she didn't seem to care.

* * *

"You know, at some point in time, we're actually going to have to collect evidence." Nick smirked at Sara as she refastened the last button on her shirt. 

"We have time." She smirked back. "Zip up."

A tinge of pink flushed Nick's cheeks as he complied with Sara's request. "Perimeter?"

"Sure." She smiled picking up her field kit.

"Hey, Sara?" Nick picked up his own kit.

"Yeah?" She glanced over her shoulder at him with a curious expression.

Nick waggled his eyebrows. "Next time it's triple or nothing."

She chuckled.

* * *

"No, you're not Sophia." Grissom regarded her suspiciously. "But there is something familiar about you." 

"Why do you say I'm not Sophia?" She looked at him curiously.

"You look a lot like Teri, but you sound like someone else." He furrowed his brow and as a realization hit him, he looked worried. "What did you do with Sophia?"

* * *

"Nick is never going to want to use that desk again." Warrick chuckled as he tucked his shirt into his pants. 

"Speaking of Nick." Catherine had a plan forming in her mind.

Warrick arched a brow. "What about Nick?"

"Doesn't he have a thing for Sara?" Catherine knew that Nick shared a good deal of information with Warrick.

"Maybe, but I doubt anything will ever happen. She's never going to get over Grissom." Warrick was convinced that Sara had a terminal case of Grissomitus.

"Hmm, you may be right." Catherine mussed. She was going to have to find some other way to get what she wanted.

"Is that all you wanted?" Warrick looked a little amused after their little work out.

"For now." She looked at him seductively. "What do you say we go back to my place after shift?"

"Catherine, you are an evil woman." Warrick teased.

She laughed. "Yes, and you love me."

"Yes, I do." He replied.

* * *

"So, Mia." Greg decided he was just going to go for it. There was no telling if Sophia would even stay with him and he wasn't going to wait around to find out. 

"Hey, Greg." She smiled at him.

"Doing anything after shift?" He was going to ease into this slowly.

She cast him an apologetic smile. "Actually, I am, sorry."

* * *

Grissom regarded the blond standing next to his bed and without a trace of fear, confronted her. "Heather, where is Sophia?" 

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_Grissom regarded the blond standing next to his bed and without a trace of fear, and confronted her. "Heather, where is Sophia?"_

* * *

Her eyes narrowed at Grissom. "I'll never tell you where Sophia is. And no one will believe that I'm not her, they'll all think you have amnesia." 

Grissom glared back at her. "She wasn't the one that I took out to dinner that night was she?"

Heather smirked at him. "And you thought that being a crime scene investigator was a difficult job."

"What did you do with her?" Grissom kept his tone even. How Lady Heather had masqueraded as Sophia Curtis for that long astounded him.

"You'd be amazed at what a little hair color and a wardrobe change can do to a person's perception." Heather continued with a devious smirk on her face.

"Nothing in this job surprises me." Grissom replied a bit wearily. The drugs he was on to keep the pain from his injuries at bay was making him tired.

"Well then, would it surprise you to find that Sophia and I are twins?" Heather had a sneer on her face. "And to answer your question, she has absolutely no idea that you and she supposedly had dinner. She's been in Australia visiting our parents for the last two and a half months."

Grissom looked positively ill.

* * *

"Warrick." Mia had a smile on her face as she followed him down the hallway. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself when they had gone out before and she hoped that maybe they could have a second date. She reasoned that if Warrick had gone out with her that surely things with Catherine couldn't be that serious. 

Warrick glanced back and felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Catherine was coming from the other direction. "Hey." He stopped where he was and realized that it was quite possibly time to face the music. He only hoped he could waltz his way out of it.

"Do you have plans after shift?" Mia queried him, not really paying attention to the fact that Catherine was almost within earshot.

"Uh, actually I do." Warrick tried to keep his tone light.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping we could catch another classic movie." She had found out that Warrick liked old movies in the midst of their 'encounter' and they had talked about taking another one in, provided it was a rental.

"Maybe some other time." Warrick managed with a smile as Catherine sauntered up and gave the pair a curious look. Warrick looked at her and hoped that he didn't sound like a cheating bastard. "Cath, Mia likes those old movies you hate."

"Yeah, we caught one the other night." Mia caught on to the fact that Catherine and Warrick still seemed to be just as involved as they were before and she wasn't about to give up yet, but she also didn't want to let the secret out of the bag either and incur the wrath of Catherine Willows.

Catherine was suspicious, but she was going to give Warrick the benefit of the doubt for the moment, especially with what she was doing with Ecklie. "Oh, that's great."

"A classic with Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn, 'Bringing Up Baby'. Absolutely hilarious. I was rolling on the floor." Of course that wasn't the real reason she was rolling on the floor, but Mia reasoned that Catherine didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, it was funny." Warrick concurred. "Hey, did you just want me to meet you later?"

Catherine shook her head. "Actually, I'm going to have to give you a rain check. Ecklie asked me to look into something and I'm in no position to say no." She smiled at Warrick despite the disappointment on his face. "Why don't you and Mia go see one of those movies?"

Warrick was surprised that Catherine was actually suggesting that he spend time with Mia. However, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Alright." He turned towards Mia and smiled. "What do you think 'North By Northwest'?"

Mia smirked. "I was actually thinking something with Bogart would be good."

* * *

Greg was seriously confused. He had just gotten the oddest thing in the mail and he wasn't sure what to make of it. If he was reading the postcard correctly, Sophia was in Sydney and whomever was here that was her, really wasn't her at all, but someone who looked like her. He furrowed his brow. If Sophia wasn't Sophia, then that would explain an awful lot, and then maybe he really wasn't going to be a father, that is if it was the real Sophia that he'd slept with and not the imposter.

* * *

"You know, you're really distracting me right now." Nick had a smirk on his face and even though he was enjoying Sara's proximity, he didn't really think that it would look good to anyone else who might walk into the garage that she kept reaching over and squeezing his ass through his coveralls. 

"Well you're distracting me too." Sara feigned a pout as she leaned back against the car and fanned herself before unzipping her coveralls low enough to let Nick get the gist that she didn't have anything on underneath them.

Nick's eyes widened and he glanced around the garage before lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "How soundproof do you think that storage closet is?"

* * *

Ecklie really didn't understand how just a phone call from Catherine telling him that she was on her way to his office got him all hot and bothered, but he was already feeling his heart race at the thought of what she could do to him.

* * *

Catherine paused by the garage, although completely deserted she heard the faint sound of something that sounded pretty damn familiar coming from the storage closet. She decided to get a closer look and see if there was something that she could catch someone in the middle of to further her cause to Ecklie. Just as she reached the door, it burst open with a very out of breath Nick and Sara hauling out the jaws of life. She quirked an eyebrow at them suspiciously. "Heavy?" 

"Oh, it was stuck. We near about had to get another set of hands to get this damn thing out." Nick replied rather convincingly despite the fact that he looked suspiciously sated.

"Yeah, I don't know who the hell put this thing on the top shelf." Sara concurred as they set it down near the car, that fortunately merited the use of the tool to get at some evidence that they could see but couldn't reach. Her hair was mussed and her lips looked suspiciously swollen, but there was nothing overt to indicate to Catherine what she and Nick had been doing just moments before.

"Probably someone on days." Catherine responded dryly, disappointed that she hadn't actually caught them in the act even though she was pretty damn sure that the two of them were engaging in the horizontal mambo on company time.

* * *

"Well that was pretty convenient." Mia commented as she and Warrick were waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. 

"Uh, Mia." Warrick wasn't sure what to say, it was obvious that he knew that she knew that she was the other woman.

"Don't say anything. I had a good time, and I'd like to continue to have good times. What Catherine doesn't know won't hurt her." Mia didn't believe a word of what she was saying, but she was determined to steal Warrick away from Catherine.

* * *

"That was pretty damn close." Nick whispered conspiratorially. 

"She doesn't have any evidence." Sara smirked.

* * *

"Catherine." Ecklie was grinning like a fool as Catherine walked into his office and shut the door. "Anything on Stokes yet?" 

Catherine looked at him smugly. "Actually, I think we can take down two birds with one stone."

Ecklie arched a brow.

"I didn't catch them, but you can't really made sounds like that unless you're really enjoying yourself." Catherine stepped a little closer to Ecklie, unfastening the top button on her blouse.

"Who?" Ecklie wanted names. He wanted to take down the entire night shift even if it brought down the lab.

Catherine straddled his lap and leaned her face towards him as she continued to unbutton her blouse. "Nick and Sara."

* * *

Greg was on his way to the hospital. No matter how awkward the situation might be with Grissom, he needed to tell him what he'd found out. If this imposter was after Grissom, there might be a bigger motive than just an insatiable sex drive involved.

* * *

"You like that, Conrad?" Catherine's voice was husky as she reached down and cupped Ecklie's groin through his slacks with her hand. 

"Catherine." Ecklie's voice was a squeak and his heart rate was speeding up. How this woman could do this to him with just an unbuttoned blouse was a mystery to him.

"I know you like that." Catherine let out a seductive laugh as she leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.

Ecklie let out a panicked squeak and then went limp as his heart rate broke through the earth's atmosphere and went into orbit.

"Ecklie." Catherine spoke softly. When he didn't respond she spoke a little louder. "Ecklie." She checked his pulse and then her eyes went wide as she realized that she had been a little too much for his heart to take." Getting her presence of mind, she climbed off his lap and called 9-1-1 as she buttoned her blouse.

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_Ecklie let out a panicked squeak and then went limp as his heart rate broke through the earth's atmosphere and went into orbit._

"_Ecklie." Catherine spoke softly. When he didn't respond she spoke a little louder. "Ecklie." She checked his pulse and then her eyes went wide as she realized that she had been a little too much for his heart to take. Getting her presence of mind, she climbed off his lap and called 9-1-1 as she buttoned her blouse._

* * *

"We believe that an increase in blood pressure dislodged a clot in his brain resulting in a cerebral hemorrhage. It's surprising that he survived the initial episode and I'm afraid that his chances of waking from his coma are pretty remote." The stoic looking chief of staff at Desert Palm Hospital delivered the news about Ecklie in a succinct fashion to Catherine and Brass. 

"We understand. Thank you." Brass replied before the doctor turned and walked away. The homicide detective glanced over at Catherine. "I put a call into Atwater on the way here."

Catherine let out groan and sat down in the nearly deserted waiting room. "This is going to create nothing but chaos."

Brass furrowed his brow and sat down next to Catherine. "It seems to me that things are already pretty much chaos."

Catherine narrowed her gaze at Brass suspiciously. "You're not referring to my indiscretion with Warrick are you?"

Brass quirked an eyebrow at her. "Was it really an indiscretion? I've always gotten the feeling that things went a little deeper between you two."

* * *

"I can't do this, Mia." Warrick let out a groan. 

"But you already have." Mia's voice was sultry in the flickering light the television was providing. They had indeed put in a classic movie, in Mia's bedroom, but neither one of them had paid much attention to it and now they lay tangled in her sheets.

"I'm cheating on Catherine." Warrick was having serious regrets.

"Define cheating." Mia reasoned that if they weren't actually dating each other that Warrick was fair game.

"Mia, I'm flattered." Warrick let out a deep throaty chuckle as he recalled just how flattered she'd made him feel. "Trust me." He looked over at Mia and furrowed his brow. "If I wasn't in love with Catherine…"

"You're in love with her." Mia looked at him in disbelief. Based on their conversation in the break room the day before, she'd gotten the impression that his relationship with Catherine was purely physical and casual in nature.

"Yeah." He winced because he knew that he'd hurt her and that had never been his intention, of course, he wasn't really sure what his intention had been since he clearly hadn't been thinking when he'd suggested they get together in the first place. "I'm sorry."

Despite the fact that she found Warrick incredibly attractive, she didn't want to compete with the man for his own affections. If he was already in love with someone else, she wasn't going to waste her time. Mia wrapped a blanket around her body and climbed out of the bed, glancing back at Warrick who still lay underneath the sheet. "I think you should go."

* * *

"No one will ever believe you, Gil." Heather had a look of triumph on her face, but failed to recognize the sound of the door to the room opening until it was too late. 

"Yes, they will." Greg sounded smug. He had heard enough before he'd opened the door to confirm what he had suspected.

Grissom looked visibly relieved. If he had been physically capable, he would have gotten out of the bed and summoned help.

* * *

"Nicky, I was thinking." Sara's voice had a clingy quality to it. 

"Yeah?" Nick's lips were paying particularly close attention to her earlobe at the moment while they waited for the coffeepot in his kitchen to finish brewing.

"We're together almost all the time, and I know that technically you're my boss…" Her words trailed off as her courage faltered.

Nick pulled away and looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

She nibbled her lower lip. "It just seems a waste that you live here and I live a few miles away."

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

* * *

"Well I guess for now it looks like we're back at the beginning." Brass had a sardonic smile on his face as he and Catherine headed towards Grissom's room. 

Catherine smirked. "I know you're not going to remain the assistant lab director for very long."

Brass feigned shock. "What? You don't have confidence in me?"

* * *

Warrick stopped at Mia's front door and glanced back at her. She was standing there in her robe with a hurt expression on her face. "I'm really sorry." 

Mia let out a frustrated sigh and met Warrick's gaze. "Truthfully, I'm not. But I would hate to be Catherine right now. If you really love her, you shouldn't have ever come home with me."

"I know." Warrick's voice was edged with regret.

* * *

"You're serious." Brass registered a bit of shock on his face and sank down in the chair next to Grissom's bed. "That was Lady Heather? And she's Sophia's twin sister?" He glanced at Greg who was still wearing a smug expression. "And where's Sophia?" 

"Apparently in Australia with Ecklie's full knowledge." Greg informed him. "When Ecklie found out that Heather was Sophia's sister, he decided to use her to try and bring down the nightshift."

"And she might very well have done it too." Grissom added a bit bitterly. "How did I not see through her?"

Catherine patted his arm and smiled at him reassuringly. "It doesn't matter now; she's in jail and Ecklie, well Conrad's in intensive care."

Grissom looked shocked. "What?"

"He had a cerebral hemorrhage, Gil." Brass informed him. "Something caused his blood pressure to spike and that was it. He's in a coma, but the doctor's aren't holding out a lot of hope for him."

* * *

"What do you think that I'm saying?" Sara looked nervous. 

"You want to live together." Nick concluded.

Sara swallowed hard. "Sort of."

Nick looked a little confused. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

She slid her arms around his neck and tried to relax. "How much does your promotion mean to you?"

Nick was really confused because the conversation was not going the direction he thought it was. "Not as much as you mean to me." He meant what he said, but he also thought that this was what she was hoping to hear.

Sara nibbled at her lip again and then whispered very softly as she looked into his eyes. "I think we should elope."

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**_

_She slid her arms around his neck and tried to relax. "How much does your promotion mean to you?"_

_Nick was really confused because the conversation was not going the direction he thought it was. "Not as much as you mean to me." He meant what he said, but he also thought that this was what she was hoping to hear._

_Sara nibbled at her lip again and then whispered very softly as she looked into his eyes. "I think we should elope."_

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Nick looked at Sara intently as she stood there next to him in her jeans and gauzy blouse that she'd been wearing at his house. 

"Don't you want this?" The idea that he was having second thoughts about eloping with her was a bit unsettling.

"That's not what I meant, Sara." Nick smiled at her reassuringly. "I want to marry you, I just would have thought you'd want something a bit more formal for a wedding."

She shook her head and smiled, amused at the fact that they were both more comfortable in jeans than all dressed up. "All I need for a wedding is you."

* * *

Warrick looked sullen and his heart was very heavy as he walked up to Catherine's front door and knocked. He knew he needed to tell her what had happened with Mia and he wasn't looking forward to it. When she didn't answer, he furrowed his brow and whipped out his cell phone.

* * *

"Did you get a hold of Nick and Sara?" Grissom looked at Catherine quizzically. 

"Neither one of them are answering their cell phones." She replied just as her cell phone went off. "Maybe this is them." She pulled the phone off of her belt and flipped it open. "Willows." A smile came unbidden to her face. "Hey, Warrick."

Grissom rolled his eyes slightly. It wasn't that he begrudged Catherine or Warrick a little happiness, what he did begrudge was the fact that they'd used the lab for their indiscretion.

"I'm at the hospital." She shook her head. "No, Grissom's fine, in fact he's going to be released in a few days, the doctors think his injuries weren't as serious as they first thought." Catherine was silent for a moment. "No, actually I came down here because Ecklie's in the ICU."

* * *

"Did she say how it happened?" Sara looked at Nick with a worried expression. She had no regrets about eloping, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to all of the repercussions that would come as a result. 

Nick shook his head as he drove. "No, she just said that he had an aneurysm and they didn't expect him to live. Brass has been put in charge for the time being."

"So why exactly are we going to the hospital then?" Sara wasn't thrilled about spending the rest of their day off with the rest of the CSIs, since the day was supposed to function as their honeymoon since they'd spontaneously eloped.

"Brass wants to talk to all of us and since Grissom won't be discharged for a few more days, he wanted to do it there." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Catherine could tell that something was bothering Warrick the moment he walked into Grissom's hospital room. She immediately came up with a reason for them to leave the room so they could talk. "Nick and Sara are on their way, why don't we go get everyone some coffee." She shot Brass and Grissom a look to squelch any protest. 

Greg didn't even register that she was talking, he had been sitting in the corner of the room lost in thought at whether it was Sophia or Heather that he'd 'dated'.

Catherine threaded her arm through Warrick's and headed towards the hospital coffee shop.

* * *

"We're going to get in trouble, aren't we?" Sara nibbled her lower lip. 

Nick smirked at her. "I don't give a flying leap in hell, Sara. I'm in love with you and if we get suspended for getting married, then at least we have time to have a honeymoon."

"But your promotion." She sounded disappointed for him.

"I don't care about the promotion; I care about you. Besides, I prefer field work to paperwork any day." He smiled at her and reached over and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to drag it out of you?" Catherine had a sultry smile on her face, inferring exactly how she intended to drag it out of him. 

Warrick took a deep breath and just cut to the chase. "I slept with Mia."

Catherine's eyes went wide in disbelief, but then she also felt relief that maybe he'd take what she'd done with Ecklie with a grain of salt. "Mia."

"Twice." Warrick had a remorseful expression on his face. "I don't know what I was thinking, actually, I don't think I was thinking." He studied her face to measure her reaction.

"Twice?" Catherine had been suspicious that whatever had gone on between Warrick and Mia wasn't perfectly innocent, but she hadn't realized that it had happened more than once.

"But I'm not in love with her, Cath. I'm in love with you." Warrick's eyes pleaded with her to forgive him.

Catherine really wanted to unload on him with both barrels, but she realized that she needed to remain calm, especially since she decided she was going to come clean too. "I guess as long as we're confessing."

Warrick's eyes widened. "Cath?"

She just got to the point. "I gave Ecklie some 'favors' in return for a promise to give me my promotion back."

Warrick's voice squeaked out in shock. "Ecklie?"

* * *

"When did you tell him that we'd be here?" Sara mumbled against Nick's lips. 

"Soon." He was intent on getting a few good kisses in before they had to go in for this impromptu meeting.

"How soon?" Sara thought that she could just about live on Nick's kisses.

"Pretty soon." Nick pulled her closer as he leaned back against his Denali. They'd barely made it out of the SUV before their lips had found each other.

* * *

Warrick had to take a seat as he looked at Catherine in disbelief. "Ecklie." 

She nodded a bit nervously. "He said it was the only way I'd get my job back and at the time it seemed like a good idea."

"But Ecklie." Warrick looked sickened. "At least Mia is good looking."

Catherine crossed her arms over her chest and stared Warrick down. "I never actually had sex with the man if that's what you're worried about."

Warrick quirked an eyebrow. "Then what did you do?"

Catherine looked a little squeamish. "Just about everything else."

* * *

The fact that Nick and Sara sauntered into Grissom's hospital room with their fingers laced together and a giant rock of a diamond adorning Sara's left ring finger did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. 

Brass let out a chuckle. "Is there anyone on this team that hasn't broken a regulation in the employee handbook?"

"When did this happen?" Greg looked shocked. He knew that they were friends, but he had no idea that things had obviously gone well past that.

Nick decided to just get everything out on the table and take whatever disciplinary action was coming his way. "It's been going on for a while." He looked right at Brass. "I completely understand if this means that I'll be demoted, and if you need to suspend us, we understand."

* * *

"So you think that just because I slept with Mia, I should forget about Ecklie." Warrick was trying to mull the whole situation over in his mind. 

Catherine lowered her voice and whispered. "Warrick, the man had an aneurysm because I sat on his lap and unbuttoned my blouse."

"Does Brass know that?" Warrick queried her.

She shook her head. "I buttoned up before I called 9-1-1."

Warrick looked at her for a long moment. "I still can't believe you'd let Ecklie talk you into something like that." He paused. "But I love you."

"And I love you." Catherine stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And if you so much as ever think about sleeping with Mia again, I'll castrate you myself."

Warrick let out a deep throaty chuckle and slid his arms around her waist. "Deal."

* * *

"You're kidding?" Sara looked incredulous at what Brass had just told her and Nick. 

The homicide detective shook his head. "I wish I was kidding. Ecklie got Heather to impersonate Sophia after he'd gotten her pregnant. Apparently she had a vendetta out for Grissom and when Ecklie found out about it, he decided to use that to his advantage. Sophia is actually on a personal leave visiting her family in Australia and she knew nothing about all of this."

"So Ecklie is the father of her child, not Grissom." Nick clarified.

"Or me." Greg piped up to the shock of everyone in the room.

Grissom looked ill. "You slept with her?"

"Define her?" Greg looked sick himself. "I'm not sure which one of them it was."

* * *

When Warrick and Catherine finally returned to Grissom's hospital room, there was a myriad of expression on everyone's faces. 

"What?" Catherine cut to the chase.

Brass had a sardonic smirk on his face. "Oh, where do I begin?"

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_The fact that Nick and Sara sauntered into Grissom's hospital room with their fingers laced together and a giant rock of a diamond adorning Sara's left ring finger did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room._

_Brass let out a chuckle. "Is there anyone on this team that hasn't broken a regulation in the employee handbook?"_

_"When did this happen?" Greg looked shocked. He knew that they were friends, but he had no idea that things had obviously gone well past that._

_Nick decided to just get everything out on the table and take whatever disciplinary action was coming his way. "It's been going on for a while." He looked right at Brass. "I completely understand if this means that I'll be demoted, and if you need to suspend us, we understand."_

* * *

_"So Ecklie is the father of her child, not Grissom." Nick clarified._

_"Or me." Greg piped up to the shock of everyone in the room._

_Grissom looked ill. "You slept with her?"_

_"Define her?" Greg looked sick himself. "I'm not sure which one of them it was."_

* * *

_When Warrick and Catherine finally returned to Grissom's hospital room, there was a myriad of expression on everyone's faces._

_"What?" Catherine cut to the chase._

_Brass had a sardonic smirk on his face. "Oh, where do I begin?" _

* * *

Catherine was incredulous. "You two eloped." She was having a hard time reconciling the fact that Sara had been nearly obsessed with Grissom for the last four years. It never occurred to her that she might be interested in Nick. 

Sara had a smug expression on her face and took comfort from the fact that Nick had a firm hold on her hand. "Yes, we eloped."

"When the hell did you start dating?" Catherine just shook her head in disbelief.

Nick interjected. "Recently enough that I'm no longer the nightshift supervisor." If he had any doubts about giving up his promotion for Sara before, he had none now. She was worth every consequence and the expression on Catherine's face alone was just icing on the cake.

Warrick let out a deep throaty chuckle. "That explains a lot actually." His CSI skills were slipping that he didn't put two and two together that Nick and Sara always seemed to be working on cases together and it was pretty damn hard to find them.

Brass raised a hand to change the direction of the conversation. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced around the room. "This is how it's going down. As soon as Gil is medically cleared, I'm restoring him to his position as nightshift supervisor."

Catherine looked put out. "No offense, Jim, but I'm just as qualified."

"Cath." Warrick's tone implied that she might want to rethink her stance.

Brass smirked. "You're right, Catherine, you are qualified. However, when we spoke a short time ago, you indicated that you intended to continue your relationship with Brown."

Catherine looked torn. "I do." Her brow was furrowed as she considered how this was going to affect her career.

Warrick looked a little hurt that she had to think about it at all. The thought occurred to him that if he was with Mia, it wouldn't be an issue, but then he wasn't in love with Mia.

Brass continued. "I've decided that all of you will return to the nightshift. There was a reason that this lab was number two in the country. Under Ecklie's leadership it's slipped to number four."

Grissom interjected with a weary voice. "Any word on Ecklie's condition?"

Brass looked grim. "He's not expected to last more than a couple of days at best."

Greg looked pained. "What about Sophia?" He really wanted to solve the mystery of which woman it was that he'd fallen for.

"I spoke to her a short time ago and she should be back by the end of the week. She had no idea that Heather had taken over her identity and while she admits that they have the same father, she denies that they're twins as Heather had claimed." Brass knew that it was going to take some time to sort everything out.

Catherine still looked put out. Sophia was just another person to get in the way of her advancement potential. "Where does Sophia fit into the big picture here?"

Warrick let out a frustrated sigh at Catherine's annoyance.

Brass smiled sardonically. "I intend to recommend that Atwater appoint her assistant lab director. She's smart, she got a good head on her shoulders, and she might be open to a few changes in the employee manual that could help all of you avoid getting suspended and demoted in the future."

Nick it seemed was the only one that thought his comment was funny because he busted out laughing. When he was met with a few glares he shrugged. "What? It's funny." When no one said anything, he defended himself. "Hey, I was happy to get demoted." He grinned at Sara who was biting back a smile. "I got Sara."

Grissom suddenly felt a pang of remorse that he'd never gotten his act together and pursued her. She was brilliant, beautiful and at least to him, scary as hell. He was just going to have to throw himself back into work and push it out of his mind.

* * *

"Catherine." Warrick had a hard time keeping the hurt tone out of his voice as he followed her out to the hospital parking lot. 

She turned around to face him, not quite getting that she'd hurt him. "What?" There was an annoyed tone in her voice.

Warrick crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" She huffed out.

Warrick was upset. "From the sound of things in there, you're more concerned about getting promoted again than being with me."

* * *

"That went far better than I thought it would." Sara sounded relieved as she and Nick walked out of the hospital towards the parking lot. 

"Five days suspension isn't bad considering who I get to spend it with." He had his arm slung over her shoulder and a grin on his face.

Sara looked up at him with a sultry grin. "So where are you taking me on our honeymoon, Mr. Stokes?"

* * *

"You knew that my career was important to me when we got involved." Catherine protested rather loudly at Warrick. 

"I thought I was important to you too." Warrick couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of her mouth.

"You are." Catherine didn't quite understand why he couldn't see where she was coming from on this. She thought that she'd made her position clear when they'd started seeing each other.

"That's pretty hard for me to believe right now." He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I'm not sure love is enough to make this work."

"What are you saying?" Catherine felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Greg was just sitting in his car deep in thought. Confusion swirled around him as he tried to think back to just when things between him and Sophia had crossed the line from friendship to more. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the timeline just didn't add up for him to have been with anyone but Heather. He slumped down in his seat feeling rather dejected. What had seemed like the romance of his life had turned out to be one big lie. And now he couldn't even satisfy himself with the thought of flirting with Sara. Now that she was married to Nick, she was unattainable.

* * *

_**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_"That went far better than I thought it would." Sara sounded relieved as she and Nick walked out of the hospital towards the parking lot. _

_"Five days suspension isn't bad considering who I get to spend it with." He had his arm slung over her shoulder and a grin on his face._

_Sara looked up at him with a sultry grin. "So where are you taking me on our honeymoon, Mr. Stokes?"_

* * *

_"You knew that my career was important to me when we got involved." Catherine protested rather loudly at Warrick._

_"I thought I was important to you too." Warrick couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of her mouth._

_"You are." Catherine didn't quite understand why he couldn't see where she was coming from on this. She thought that she'd made her position clear when they'd started seeing each other._

_"That's pretty hard for me to believe right now." He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I'm not sure love is enough to make this work."_

_"What are you saying?" Catherine felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach._

* * *

_Greg was just sitting in his car deep in thought. Confusion swirled around him as he tried to think back to just when things between him and Sophia had crossed the line from friendship to more. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the timeline just didn't add up for him to have been with anyone but Heather. He slumped down in his seat feeling rather dejected. What had seemed like the romance of his life had turned out to be one big lie. And now he couldn't even satisfy himself with the thought of flirting with Sara. Now that she was married to Nick, she was unattainable. _

* * *

"Sophia, glad you're back." Brass smiled genuinely at the blond as he met her in baggage claim. 

She just shook her head in disbelief as a wry smile spread across her face. "Who knew that a simple leave of absence could be so complicated."

* * *

"I don't want to go home yet." Sara had a bit of a whine in her voice as she and Nick stood in front of their hotel waiting for the doorman to flag down a taxi take them to the airport. 

Nick chuckled softly as he slid his arm around her waist and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ok, so the next time we come to Paris, we'll spend a few weeks instead of a few days."

"Promise?" Sara had a mischievous smile on her face as she leaned against Nick.

Nick let out a laugh that reverberated through his chest. "Yes, I promise. We probably should try and see some of the city next time."

"We saw the city." Sara giggled.

Nick leaned down and whispered huskily. "I'm not talking about just what we could see through our hotel room window."

* * *

"Well that sounds like an ultimatum." Catherine was indignant. 

"It is." Warrick sounded defeated. He wanted to be with Catherine but she was making it difficult. She wanted her promotion back and she didn't seem too concerned with anything else.

"You'll leave me?" Catherine sounded panicked and then angry. "It's Mia isn't it? You just want to find a way to have both of us."

"Cath, that's not it." Warrick furrowed his brow and stepped towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders until she looked up at him. "I just want to know if you want to be with me or if I was just some kind of fling for you."

Catherine looked shocked. For the first time since things had started to unravel she thought about someone other than herself. "No. I love you. I really love you." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well then I need to know something else then." Warrick let out a deep sigh and felt a strange flipping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Grissom looked shocked. "FBI?" 

Sophia pursed her lips together and nodded her head. "Part of a special investigative unit."

Grissom's eyes widened further. "And you were investigating Ecklie?"

She nodded again. "It went pretty deep too. I thought I'd blown my cover, which is why I left Vegas. Heather was actually part of the whole thing, only we're not sure which side she's on at the moment."

Brass was taking it all in. "So, she's not even really related, is she?"

Sophia smirked. "No."

Grissom let out a groan. "So where does this put me and my team?"

Sophia smiled. "Gil, other than leading a very full social life, you're team hasn't done anything wrong, or at least that will be the case once the offer I've been given is finalized."

Grissom looked at Brass quizzically.

Brass smiled sardonically. "Sophia's leaving the FBI and Atwater has offered her Ecklie's job."

A tiny smile began to tug at Grissom's mouth.

Sophia reached out and patted Grissom's shoulder. "So I hear you're getting out of here tomorrow."

"I think medically speaking they'd like to keep me longer." Grissom had a boyish smirk on his face. "But some of the nurses are threatening to put a petition together if they don't discharge me."

Brass cleared his throat and interrupted. "Gil, Sophia and I have a few things to discuss and you should probably get some rest while you still can."

* * *

Greg took a deep breath and then put his best smile on before walking purposefully into the DNA lab. 

Mia glanced up from the microscope she was peering into and smiled. "Take a look."

Greg stepped over to it, but didn't even glance at it; he looked directly at Mia. "I know I'm probably not your type, I mean you probably think less of me because of what happened with, well, whatever her name was. I was just hoping that you might want to go out sometime, like maybe after shift."

Mia could feel the corners of her mouth pulling into a smile as she tried to stifle a giggle.

Greg continued to stammer. "Of course, I've probably ruined a perfectly good working relationship now, but do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Mia reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Greg, I'd like to go out with you." She gestured towards the scope again. "But really, take a look at this."

* * *

"What?" Catherine wasn't sure she was hearing things correctly. 

"It's true, isn't it?" Warrick was standing right in front of her now looking at her intently.

She fumbled with her words. "I never thought of it like that."

Warrick's hands were resting on her shoulders. "Well you didn't start acting like this until they eloped."

"I'm sorry." She looked up into his eyes. "I guess you're right."

Warrick smiled at her. "Catherine, I think Nick and Sara had the right idea and maybe if we'd done what they did a while ago, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.

Catherine let out a deep throaty chuckle as she slid her arms around his neck. "Just what are you suggesting?"

Warrick arched both brows before angling his lips towards hers. "I think we should elope."

* * *

Grissom had an ashen look on his face as he watched the breaking news report on TV from his hospital bed. 

_"The Air France jet bound for Las Vegas crashed shortly after takeoff…"_

* * *

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_Mia reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Greg, I'd like to go out with you." She gestured towards the scope again. "But really, take a look at this."_

* * *

_Warrick smiled at her. "Catherine, I think Nick and Sara had the right idea and maybe if we'd done what they did a while ago, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble._

_Catherine let out a deep throaty chuckle as she slid her arms around his neck. "Just what are you suggesting?"_

_Warrick arched both brows before angling his lips towards hers. "I think we should elope."_

* * *

_Grissom had an ashen look on his face as he watched the breaking news report on TV from his hospital bed._

_"The Air France jet bound for Las Vegas crashed shortly after takeoff…"_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to elope?" Warrick looked at Catherine with hurt and confusion. After the kiss they'd just shared, he was thrown for a loop at her statement. 

Catherine placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "I didn't say I didn't want to marry you. I do. I just want a wedding, even if it's small. I think I owe it to Lindsey."

"Ah, yeah, Lindsey." Warrick hadn't seen her in quite a while and it dawned on him that Catherine had mentioned something about her coming home soon from boarding school. A school that Catherine had sent her to as a last resort after she'd snuck out of the house and ended up getting picked up by the police at a party where she'd gotten drunk.

"And I want Grissom to give me away." Catherine began to formulate a plan. "And I'm sure Nick and Sara would want to be there since they should be flying back from Paris tonight."

* * *

Grissom reached for the phone and dialed Brass, not bothering with formalities when the detective picked up. "Jim, there's been a plane crash. I think it was Nick and Sara's plane."

* * *

"How did you run across this?" Greg looked at Mia with a mixture of wonder and curiosity. 

"Well I ran the sample we had for Heather against Sophia's and there was no match, there weren't even enough markers in common for them to be related. However, I mistakenly ran Sophia's and that's when I came up with this." Mia concluded.

"Do you think Grissom knows?" Greg looked shocked.

* * *

"You're sure?" Sophia looked sick as she considered what Brass had just informed her. 

Brass nodded as he drove them towards Desert Palm Hospital where Grissom was scheduled to be discharged. "Their names were on the passenger list the airline gave me."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean they were on the plane." Sophia was hopeful that this was all just a bad dream. There had already been enough turmoil at the lab without topping it with something like this.

"They were supposed to be back tonight and that was the last Air France flight out of Paris to Vegas." Brass looked very sober.

* * *

"And what else do you want?" Warrick sounded amused as they lay side by side on the floor of the living room. 

Catherine smirked. "That's about it." She fingered the buttons on the front of his shirt. "Except maybe one thing."

Warrick gave her a smoldering look. "Hmm, you'll have to tell me more about that one thing."

Catherine began to flick his buttons open one by one as she scooted closer to him. "Well first we need to get you properly attired."

"Mmm, and what about you?" Warrick wanted her and he wanted her badly.

* * *

Grissom looked up as Brass and Sophia entered his hospital room. "What did you find out?" He looked worried and a bit pale. 

"It doesn't look good, Gil." Brass just cut to the chase. "There are no reports of survivors and their names were on the passenger list."

"But the traffic in Paris is terrible and they're newlyweds." Sophia interjected softly. "Maybe they missed the flight."

Grissom looked at Sophia with a sad expression. "I wish I had your optimism."

She smirked at him. "What happened to waiting until you had all of the evidence before you make a conclusion?"

In spite of the weight of the situation, Grissom let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

* * *

"It certainly explains a lot." Greg smirked. 

Mia laughed. "Yeah, it does."

"So are you going to break the news to him or are you going to tell her?" Greg quirked an eyebrow as he poured them each a cup of his Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"I hadn't really considered that." Mia admitted, gratefully taking a cup from Greg's hand.

"Because someone should tell them." Greg let out a nervous laugh. "Especially with all that's been going on around here. I'd hate for him to actually start dating her and then find out later that we knew that she was his sister, especially since who he thought was her actually turned out to be Heather."

"Good point." Mia agreed. "Well I guess we could stop by the hospital after shift."

"But we have a date after shift." Greg waggled his eyebrows at her. He had been thinking of several things they could do on their date and he was trying to figure out a way they could justify clocking out early.

"Ok, we'll stop by the hospital and then go on that date." Mia smirked.

"But he's being discharged this afternoon." Greg countered with a grin.

Mia shook her head in amusement. "So what do you suggest then?"

* * *

"We should call everyone in then." Grissom suggested looking at Brass and Sophia. "They're going to want to know." 

Brass nodded solemnly. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Catherine looked shocked as she hung up the phone. 

"What's wrong?" Warrick furrowed his brow and rolled over in bed to face her.

It took Catherine a moment to get her words out as she held her robe around her body. "Ecklie passed away a short time ago."

Warrick was a little confused as to why Catherine seemed visibly shaken at that news since it wasn't unexpected. "Cath?" He touched her arm gently.

Catherine met his gaze and had tears in her eyes. "There was a plane crash in Paris. It's Nick and Sara."

Warrick suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Mia looked at Greg oddly. "You didn't tell him." 

Greg just shook his head and looked pale.

"Greg?" Mia looked worried.

Greg felt as if his words were coming out of someone else's mouth. "Nick and Sara's plane crashed."

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_"Because someone should tell them." Greg let out a nervous laugh. "Especially with all that's been going on around here. I'd hate for him to actually start dating her and then find out later that we knew that she was his sister, especially since who he thought was her actually turned out to be Heather."_

* * *

_It took Catherine a moment to get her words out as she held her robe around her body. "Ecklie passed away a short time ago."_

_Warrick was a little confused as to why Catherine seemed visibly shaken at that news since it wasn't unexpected. "Cath?" He touched her arm gently._

_Catherine met his gaze and had tears in her eyes. "There was a plane crash in Paris. It's Nick and Sara."_

_Warrick suddenly felt sick to his stomach._

* * *

The CSIs all made their way to the lab, even Grissom when he was discharged from the hospital headed in to the lab rather than follow the doctor's orders and go home. The break room TV seemed to be stuck on CNN where footage of the crash scene was played from as many angles as they could show it. 

"Can we watch something else?" Greg was visibly upset.

A concerned Mia placed a hand on his shoulder in support. She hadn't known Nick and Sara very long, but she'd hit it off with Sara and she was feeling disbelief at the thought that just after they'd found such happiness that they'd be hit with tragedy.

"Greg's right." Warrick agreed as he unashamedly held onto a sniffling Catherine as they sat on the couch. Nick and Sara were like family and the thought that they'd lost them like this was nearly unbearable.

Brass turned the TV off. "We still don't have confirmation that they made it onto the plane. Sophia's checking on that right now." He was even more somber than normal.

At the mention of Sophia's name, Greg and Mia exchanged a glance. Greg cleared his throat and looked over at Grissom. "Uh, Grissom, can I talk to you?"

Grissom looked perplexed. "Right now?"

"Yeah, it's kind of important." Greg furrowed his brow.

Grissom let out a tired sigh and regarded Greg over the rim of his glasses. "Greg, whatever it is, just say it."

Greg glanced around the room a bit skeptically. "Uh, here?"

Grissom narrowed his gaze at Greg. "Yes." He motioned to the wheelchair he was confined to for the moment. "I'm not really in the mood to wheel myself anywhere."

"Uh, it's just that…" Greg looked unsure of himself.

"Greg!" Grissom practically growled. He had kept his composure through every other thing that had happened over the last few months, but Greg's indecision was the last straw.

"It's just that Sophia and you…" Greg looked up just as Sophia walked through the doorway to the break room with an odd expression on her face.

"Sophia and I what?" Grissom looked at Greg with a studied gaze.

"Yes, Greg, what?" Sophia regarded him with a bit of suspicion.

Greg swallowed hard and plunged ahead. "Well, Mia was working on comparing some samples and she found out that Sophia and Heather aren't related at all."

"Yes, we know that." Grissom sounded impatient.

Sophia looked amused.

Greg continued. "Well she was going to run Heather against any unknowns to see if she had any other identities and well, she ran Sophia's by mistake."

Mia interjected and looked at Sophia. "Your sample was still up when I ran the test and I was waiting for it to time out before I ran the correct one." She smiled hoping that this wouldn't reduce Grissom's confidence in her ability. She'd already had an uphill battle because she wasn't Greg.

"What we're trying to say is, we found something." Greg looked at Sophia and Grissom with a tentative expression.

Grissom was impatient. "What?" He was tired and irritable and not having any firm details about the plane crash was unnerving.

Mia blurted it out. "You're related." She gestured to Grissom and then to Sophia.

Two people could not have been more surprised and they spoke in unison. "What?"

Greg smiled smugly. "It seems that you two are first degree relatives. By the amount of markers in common, my guess would be that you're brother and sister."

"But…I, she, how?" Grissom looked dumbfounded.

Sophia was surprised, but not shocked. "I always knew I probably had siblings somewhere since I never met my father, but I never expected to find out quite like this."

"We have the same father?" Grissom looked at her in disbelief. "I mean I supposed it's possible…he left when I was five."

Sophia looked at him sympathetically. "He obviously didn't stick around long enough for me to remember him either, Gil."

"Wow, a sister." Grissom looked at Sophia trying to absorb the information.

Catherine cleared her throat. "Uh, as long as we're dropping bombshells here…"

Greg's eyes widened as he turned towards Catherine and Warrick. "You aren't having a baby are you?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "No, we're not having a baby, at least not yet." She smiled a little as Warrick hugged her a little tighter.

"I asked Catherine to marry me." Warrick only wished he could have shared the news at a happier time.

All of this was a little much for Grissom. He looked completely worn out and with the lack of any specific information available about the plane crash he was starting to feel sick too.

Brass turned towards Sophia. "Did you find anything else out about the passenger list?"

"Oh." Sophia had almost forgotten the reason that she'd come into the break room in the first place. "Yes, the list you had was just the list of individuals who had tickets for the flight, not the list of those who had actually checked in."

"And?" Catherine sounded hopeful for the first time since she'd heard the news of the crash.

A smile began to spread across Sophia's face. "They never checked in for their flight."

**Tune in next time for another episode of 'As The Lab Turns'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on 'As The Lab Turns'**

_A smile began to spread across Sophia's face. "They never checked in for their flight."_

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I dislike elevators?" Sara didn't look particularly thrilled as she spoke to Nick in a panicked tone. 

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Sara, honey, they're trying to get it working as fast as they can. Why don't you just try and enjoy the view?"

"This wasn't how I had envisioned seeing a little more of Paris on the way to the airport. Leave it to me to get us stuck in an elevator at the Eiffel Tower." She rolled her eyes and held onto Nick's hand for dear life.

"You did not get us stuck." He was trying to lighten the mood because he knew that while she wasn't afraid of heights, she didn't like the concept of dangling by a cable in a confined space high off the ground.

"Well no one else had a problem getting to the observation deck." Sara's voice sounded as if it had wound up a notch.

Nick decided to change tactics as he slung his arm around her shoulder. "Look at it this way. We're all alone with a romantic view…"

Sara's eyes widened as she pushed him away. "We are not having sex in this elevator, Nick…people can see in here."

Nick chuckled. "Sara, I wasn't suggesting that we make a public spectacle of ourselves, I just thought we would try and make a not so fun situation into something memorable and romantic."

Sara seemed to relax a little, but the confinement of the elevator was starting to get to her.

Nick leaned towards her and whispered. "Just let me distract you for a little while." He softly kissed her and when he felt her smile against his lips he knew she was going to be ok.

* * *

"They never got on the plane?" Grissom wanted Sophia to repeat herself. 

Sophia nodded. "They never got on the plane."

A collective sigh of relief was felt in the room.

"So they're somewhere in Paris then?" Greg had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Probably caught up in the romance of the city."

"And it's a damn good thing too." Warrick interjected with relief.

* * *

When the elevator finally started moving, Nick and Sara were fairly oblivious until the doors opened on the ground level and they heard applause at the rather intense lip lock the two were in. Their taxi driver was still waiting for them and quickly whisked them away to the airport where they learned for the first time that the plane they were supposed to be on had crashed shortly after take-off. 

It had taken some rather creative convincing on Nick's part to get Sara on the next flight out, but once they were in the air, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Grissom felt a little awkward. "Sophia, I'm not sure what you've heard." 

She smiled. "Gil, I've heard it all, ok? When you work undercover you get used to it, although I admit, this was a little different."

"I mean about, uh…" Grissom didn't know why he couldn't just get the words out.

Sophia smirked. "Look, she may have looked like me, but it wasn't me, ok? Greg is having some of the same issues."

"But you're not Greg's sister." Grissom had an apologetic expression on his face.

"True." Sophia smiled. "But I am yours."

* * *

"This is nice that you got your old office back." Warrick mumbled as he nibbled Catherine's neck. 

"It's all I ever wanted you know." She mumbled back. "Just a little privacy and you."

* * *

Brass stood in baggage claim waiting for Nick and Sara. He'd been in touch with French authorities about which flight they'd ended up on and he wanted to give them an escort to circumvent the press, which had literally been camped outside the airport hounding families of victims and anyone coming in from Paris since the Air France jet had crashed. The weary looking couple smiled when they noticed him standing there. 

"Jim." Nick shook his hand as they approached.

"Hey, Brass." Sara greeted him.

"So you missed your flight." Brass had a serious expression on his face, but there was a hint of amusement in it since he knew they were ok.

"Nick wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower before we left Paris and the elevator got stuck." Sara smirked as she felt Nick squeeze her hand.

"Well it's a good thing." Brass wasn't one to show emotion, but there was a bit of a catch in his voice. "I'm glad you're home."

* * *

Warrick was standing in front of the coffee machine waiting for the pot to finish brewing when he heard a familiar twang. 

"I hear congratulations are in order." Nick had a wide smile on his face as he and Sara walked into the break room later that night.

Warrick turned around and let out a soft chuckle. "So I hear you two got stuck in an elevator at the Eiffel tower." His tone clearly implied that he wasn't sure he believed the story.

Nick feigned surprise at his doubt to the amusement of Warrick and the embarrassment of Sara. "Well, Warrick, we had to get at least one picture outside of our hotel room."

* * *

"So it's official then." Brass smiled at Sophia. 

She grinned back. "Yes, you're looking at the new assistant lab director."

"You're much better looking than Ecklie." Brass smirked and then let out a dry laugh.

Sophia stepped towards him and straightened out his tie, not making any move to step away as she looked up into his eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

Brass chuckled softly. "If I didn't know better, I might think you're hitting on me."

Sophia arched her brows enticingly. "I am." She smiled at the pleased expression that flitted across the detective's face.

"Good." He smiled genuinely as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Because I've been wanting to do this since I picked you up at the airport." Brass leaned in and kissed her and smiled as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note:** Yes, I did say 'The End'. That's it. No more. No sequels. No additional chapters. Not another single episode. But then there are no cliffhangers either and everyone gets to live happily ever after…(Grissom has his spider after all) except Ecklie, but we killed him off…

Many thank yous to everyone for reading this. (Except for the one person who didn't quite get the point of a parody…you're taking this far too seriously…it's humor…it's not real…and while we're at it…fanfiction isn't real either…and the real show isn't real…it's fiction too…just let it go and have fun.)


End file.
